Over the past ten years digital radiation imaging has gradually been replacing conventional radiation imaging for certain applications. In conventional radiation imaging applications, the detecting or recording means is a photosensitive film or an analog device such as an Image Intensifier. Digital radiation imaging is performed by converting radiation impinging on the imaging device (or camera) to an electronic signal and subsequently digitizing the electronic signal to produce a digital image.
Digital imaging systems for producing x-ray radiation images currently exist. In some such devices, the impinging or incident radiation is converted locally, within the semiconductor material of the detector, into electrical charge which is then collected at collection contacts/pixels, and then communicated as electronic signals to signal processing circuits. The signal circuits perform various functions, such as analog charge storing, amplification, discrimination and digitization of the electronic signal for use to produce an digital image representation of the impinging radiation's field strength at the imaging device or camera These types of imaging systems are referred to as “direct radiation detection” devices.
In other devices, the impinging radiation is first converted into light in the optical or near optical part of the visible light spectrum. The light is subsequently converted to an electronic signal using photo detector diodes or the like, and the resultant electronic signal is then digitized and used to produce a digital image representation of the impinging radiation's field strength at the imaging device or camera. This type of imaging system is referred to as an “indirect radiation detection” device.
Currently, operation of a flat panel imaging device/camera (of either the direct type or indirect type of detector) typically involves collecting and integrating a pixel's charge over a period of time and outputting the resultant analog signal which is then digitized. Present charge integration times are typically from 100 msec to several seconds. Devices presently available in the field are suitable for single exposure digital x/gamma-ray images, or for slow multi-frame operation at rates of up to 10 fps (frames per second). The digitization accuracy typically is only about 10 bits, but can be 14 to 16 bits if the charge integration time is sufficiently long. The high end of digitization accuracy currently is accomplished in imaging systems wherein the typical charge integration times range from several hundred milliseconds up to a few seconds. Therefore, in these current imaging systems, increasing accuracy requires increasing the pixel charge integration time. Unfortunately, errors inherent in current imaging systems limit the length of a charge integration cycle to just a few seconds at most, before the signal-to-noise ratio first “saturates” and then becomes so bad as to preclude any increase in accuracy with increasing charge integration time.
In any event, it is the cumulative integrated analog signal that is readout from the camera and digitized. Then calibration is applied to correct the non-uniformities inherent in flat panel imaging device, and more rarely to correct the non-linear behavior of the imaging system itself.
Designing and manufacturing a sensitive, high energy radiation-imaging device is a very complex task. All the device's structural modules and performance features must be carefully designed, validated, assembled and tested before a fully functioning camera can be constructed. Although great progress has been made in the research and development of semiconductor radiation imaging devices, a large number of old performance issues remain and certain new performance issues have developed. Some of the new performance issues result from solving other even more severe performance problems, while some are intrinsic to the operating principle of such devices.
High energy “direct radiation detector” type x-ray imaging systems typically utilize semiconductor detector substrate composed of Cd—Te or Cd—Zn—Te compositions. The Cd—Te or the Cd—Zn—Tc detector substrate is typically bump-bonded to a CMOS readout (signal processing) substrate. It can also be electronically connected to the CMOS readout with the use of conductive adhesives (see US Patent Publication No. 2003/0215056 to Vuorela). Each pixel on the CMOS readout substrate integrates the charge generated from the absorption the impinging x/gamma rays in the thickness of material of the detector substrate. The known performance impacting issues with Cd—Te or Cd—Zn—Te/CMOS based charge-integration devices can be divided into two major areas: electrical performance problems and materials/manufacturing defects. Electrical performance problems can be further subdivided into six different though partially overlapping problems: leakage current, polarization or charge trapping, temporal variation, temperature dependency, X-ray field non-uniformity, and spectrum dependency. Materials/manufacturing defects problems can also be further subdivided into: Cd—Tc or Cd—Zn—Tc detector material issues, CMOS-ASIC production issues, and overall device manufacturing issues.
The main reasons for use of crystalline compound semiconductors such as CdTe and CdZnTe in the detector substrate of a charge-integrating imaging device is their superb sensitivity, excellent pixel resolution, and quick response (very little afterglow) to incoming radiation. On the other hand, current methods of producing Cd—Te and Cd—Zn—Te flat panel substrates limits their uniformity and impacts the crystal defect rate of these materials, which as can cause some of the problems mentioned above. In addition, due to the use of an electric field of the order of 100V/mm or higher, a considerable leakage current (or dark current) results, causing image degradation.
Prior descriptions of Cd—Te or Cd—Zn—Te based x-ray/gamma ray imaging devices exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,336 to Kramer et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,191 to Orava et al. describe generally the use of Cd—Te or Cd—Zn—Tc semiconductor detector substrates bump-bonded to ASICs substrates of a charge-integration type digital imaging camera. However, these documents make no mention of and do not address the issues arising when a device of this type operates at high frame rates exceeding 10 fps, or how to calibrate, or even the need to calibrate in the case of such an application. Another example is European Patent EP0904655, which describes an algorithm for correcting pixel values of a Cd—Te or Cd—Zn—Te imaging device. However the issue of operating the device at high rates and how to compose an image from many uncorrected individual frames is not addressed. EP0904655 simply provides a correction algorithm for correcting pixel values from a single exposure and consequently displaying such pixel values.
Although these prior devices and methods may be useful each for its intended purpose, it would be beneficial in the field to have a high energy x-ray, real time imaging system that provides both increased image frame readout rates of substantially greater than 10 fps and greater than 16 bit accuracy. For example, it would be useful in the fields of panoramic dental imaging, cephalometry, and computerized tomography to have high energy X-ray imaging systems with both increase frame readout rates and high accuracy. Even static imaging applications, where the exposure time is a multiple of the single frame duration, it would be useful to have such an imaging system.